


beyond

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: BeatBurger (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jaewon smiled and leant back. This was the love he always dreamed off.--ORBeatburgerjae and Minseok have the most adorable interactions on instagram and I'm a self indulgent hoe





	beyond

The sunlight filtered through open curtains and fell on the eyes of the younger male in the bed, laying to face the window. Minseok sighed as his vision blossomed red behind his eyelids, and he cracked his eyes open. He grunted and rolled over, his brain beginning to awaken and take in his surroundings.  
There was a faint sound of arguing from the living room, likely Baekhyun and Jongdae gaming on the television and accusing each other of cheating. Pans clattered and clanged, someone cursing afterwards; Kyungsoo making breakfast. Hushed words and a soft tone suggested Junmyeon was giving someone a talking to. Minseok groaned and tried to push the noises away but the scent of banchan being made caused his stomach to grumble out of reflex.  
Minseok sighed and reached out to the other side of his bed, fingers brushing over the fabric – it felt coarse. He'd need to wash them soon.

A hand took Minseok's, and the bed dipped as weight was added to it. A thumb gently stroked across the back of his hand, and Minseok cracked his eyes open. He was met with the sight of Jaewon, smiling down at him. His black hair was ruffled and sticking up, suggesting he hadn't long gotten up; his glasses were slipping down his nose from the angle he was smiling at Minseok.  Minseok let a sleepy giggle slip from his throat, reaching up to gently push the frame back up Jaewon's nose.

Jaewon took hold of Minseok's wrist, and the smaller male yelped as he was gently pulled up into his partner's lap. Jaewon's arms slipped around Minseok's waist, holding him close, and Minseok sighed. He nuzzled into Jaewon's neck, his fingers moving to gently tug and twist tiny strands of hair. They rocked slightly from side to side, silent, breathing each other in in the early morning.

Minseok blushed, still smelling the slight tinge of sex and sweat against Jaewon's skin; he pulled back, turning his attention to morning kisses instead. Jaewon's lips were soft, and Minseok smiled as he tasted mint; he'd gotten up to brush his teeth, knowing how much Minseok hated the taste of morning breath.

"I don't deserve you."

It was an almost silent murmur against Jaewon's lips, and Minseok's heart soured as he felt the elder male's lips break into a smile. His hand slid up Minseok's spine, resting on the back of his neck. Minseok let his eyes flutter close as he was pushed against Jaewon's lips again, a small gesture to _shut up,_ the kiss, slow and deep, reassurance. Their lips moved in tandem, pushing for dominance before Minseok relaxed. Jaewon's teeth nibbed gently on Minseok's lips, and Minseok leaned back.

"No, I need to brush my teeth." Minseok wrinkled his nose. "I don't know how you stand the taste and smell of morning breath."

"Yours really isn't as bad as you think it is." Jaewon smiled as Minseok wrinkled his nose and pulled away.

Minseok was in the middle of stretching when fingers were suddenly tickling his side, and Minseok shrieked. "HYUNG! GET OFF!"

Minseok couldn't help laughing as he was dragged back to the bed, Jaewon straddling him as his fingers mercilessly tickled Minseok. The attack moved to one hand tickling Minseok's throat and he kicked out, laughing breathlessly.

Jaewon stopped, grinning, before he leaned down for a gentle kiss. Minseok let his arms wrap around Jaewon's neck, indulging him for a few more moments. He smiled, and Jaewon felt the tug in his heart at the gleam of happiness in Minseok's eyes.

"Get off me, you lump, I need to brush my teeth, damn it."

Jaewon laughed and rolled off. He leant on his elbows to watch Minseok pull a shirt on and dart out the room before Jaewon could initiate another tickle attack.

Jaewon dropped on the bed with a soft smile.

This was the love he had always dreamed off.


End file.
